Décembre, neige et tourments
by Sandy Moon
Summary: OS. Qui aurait cru que la neige pouvait raviver une sensation de chaleur. Ou ce qu'il se passe le 25 décembre suivant le second départ de Wendy du Pays Imaginaire et ses adieux définitifs avec Peter Pan. (En rapport avec ma fiction "Rose Twilight". Il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu... mais il y a des références à celle-ci. Mon cadeau de Noel pour vous.)


**Hello hello. Me revoici avec un OS tout court sur Peter Pan. Cet OS est à inclure dans ma fiction Rose Twilight mais il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu ma fiction pour le comprendre (même si il y a des allusions). C'est un OS de Noel... en retard XD**

 **En fait, c'est plus un petit cadeau pour que vous me pardonniez d'avoir délaissé cette histoire. Promis je ne l'oublie pas et je la finirai... cela me prendra juste le temps qu'il faudra. J'espère que vous comprenez.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan.**

* * *

 **Décembre, neige et tourments**

Toute la vie de Wendy Darling tournait autour du mois de décembre et de ce qu'il représentait. Il était le mois de son anniversaire, mais également celui-ci de la neige et des fêtes.

La jeune fille était assise dans le canapé du salon. Elle faisait mine de lire _Roméo et Juliette_ tandis que sa mère, Mary Darling, était plongée dans les _Hauts de Hurlevent_. Ce n'était pas comme si Wendy n'était pas intéressée par la pièce shakespearienne ; au contraire, elle en était une fervante admiratrice... Mais cet après-midi, elle préférait se concentrer sur les flocons qui tombaient du ciel.

Nous étions le 25 décembre 1923. Il était 17 heures environ. Tous les proches de la famille Darling étaient repartis aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, et la maison du quartier de Bloomsbury venait à peine d'être nettoyée. Mary et sa fille avaient décrété qu'il était temps de faire une pause lecture alors que George et les garçons étaient occupés à on ne sait quoi.

Ne faisant plus attention aux répliques des protagonistes, Wendy posa le livre sur la banquette et se leva. Elle resserra son chandail autour de ses épaules pour ne pas avoir trop froid, avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre. La neige n'était pas décidée à s'arrêter. Ce manteau blanc lui rappelait le début de son second séjour au Pays Imaginaire.

\- Je sors prendre l'air, dit la jeune fille à sa mère.

Trop absorbée par sa lecture, Mary ne lui fit qu'un signe de la main. Wendy sourit et se précipita vers la porte du jardin. Dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil, des dizaines de flocons vinrent se loger dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements.

Ils étaient frais sans être glacés.

Wendy commença à marcher dans la neige et se délecta du son que provoquait ses chaussures à son contact. Elle s'amusa ensuite à tourner sur elle-même pour en attraper le plus possible. Si sa tante la voyait, elle la réprimanderait aussitôt, comme quoi cela n'eétait pas un comportement digne d'une femme.

Car oui depuis quelques jours, Wendy était une adulte. Elle avait eu dix-sept ans, et avait eu droit à sa propre fête - avec présentation de prétendants en guise de cadeau.

Mais un seul avait gagné son coeur.

Wendy n'avait besoin de rien pour se remémorer ses derniers instants passés aux côtés de Peter Pan. Cependant, ce temps hivernal était propice à réveiller des sensations. Cette neige lui rappelait le caractère froid de leurs retrouvailles, ainsi que la colère de Peter, puisque le Pays Imaginaire n'était pas censé se recouvrir d'un manteau blanc.

Et paradoxalement, les flocons qui glissaient sur le visage de Wendy lui rappelaient la douceur des caresses de son amoureux. Si douces, si délicates, si délicieuses à en donner des frissons. Il n'avait jamais neigé de cette façon à Londres depuis le retour de Wendy. Comme quoi, la neige pouvait rappeler la chaleur d'un corps. La jeune fille sentit à nouveau les doigts de Peter explorant toutes les parcelles de sa peau, laissant derrière ce fameux frisson et son cœur battant à vive allure.

Quand un flocon indiscret vint taquiner ses lèvres, Wendy s'arrêta de tournoyer. Le flocon fondit, laissant une sensation fraiche, humide et agréable sur sa bouche. Comme les baisers qu'elle et _lui_ avaient si souvent échangé en l'espace de quelques heures. La jeune fille sourit mais son coeur se serra - comme souvent depuis leur séparation, mais pour une autre raison.

Noel est une fête de famille, une fête d'amoureux, une fête où l'on est censé réunir tous ceux qui sont chers à notre coeur... Or dans le cas de Wendy, il manquait Peter. Bien sûr, elle s'était faite une raison qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. De plus, ils s'étaient fait une promesse mutuelle: comme ils connaissaient désormais leurs sentiments respectifs, ils se devaient de ne plus souffrir. Peter lui avait également demandé de ne plus pleurer à cause de lui et de vivre sa vie comme elle le devrait.

En réponse à cela, presque par ironie, ses parents essayaient de lui trouver un mari. Même si officiellement, c'est elle qui le choisira, officieusement, il sera sélectionné parmi d'autres par ses parents.

Wendy préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Cela viendra quand cela viendra. Et cela ne servait à rien de se précipiter. Dire que plus petite, elle voulait accélérer le temps pour grandir et tout faire pour ressembler à sa mère; aujourd'hui elle souhaitait plus que tout le ralentir.

Un cadeau malheureusement impossible à obtenir.

La londonienne commença alors à faire tourner sa bague autour de son doigt, celle que Peter lui avait offerte avant de la quitter. Sous les flocons, elle brillait en plus qu'à l'accoutumée. La pierre bleu pâle resplendissait à la lumière, et les scintillements laissaient deviner chaque face polie de la pierre précieuse.

Wendy prit une profonde inspiration de cet air glacé avant de rentrer à la maison. Elle souffla en refermant la porte. Puis elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, suprenant sa mère toujours plongée dans son livre.

\- Oh Wendy, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas fait attention, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Tu devrais aller te sécher les cheveux ou tu vas attraper froid.

Wendy passa une main dans sa chevelure châtain pour constaster qu'elle était mouillée et froide.

\- Je le ferai plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux, conclut Mary avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Wendy ramena ses jambes sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Tiens, pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? A y réféchir, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas mal, et ne ressentait pas la moindre sensation à ce niveau. Si le repas de Noel était mal passé, elle devrait être dans son lit à se plaindre...

Ne souhaitant pas se poser plus de questions, elle se redressa, retirant ses mains de son corps pour reprendre elle aussi sa lecture. Une histoire d'amour tragique comme la sienne... Wendy nota qu'elle et Peter avaient la chance de ne pas mourir à la fin. Mais elle remarqua un petit point commun entre eux et les amants de Shakespeare : ils avaient, comme eux, eu droit à une seule nuit pour exprimer leur amour, juste avant de se séparer pour de bon. Parce que leurs mondes étaient différents...

Wendy secoua la tête et se décida à enfin lire attentivement chaque réplique (même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lisait cette œuvre). Cependant, un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Un rire ironique quand elle songea à ce qu'elle venait de penser tout en lisant les répliques des deux amoureux : acte III scène 5, il fallait cette scène en particulier...

" JULIETTE - _Veux-tu partir ? Ce n'est pas encore le jour. C'était le rossignol, non l'alouette, qui perçait le typan craintif de ton oreille. Il chante chaque nuit sous ce grenadier. Crois-moi, mon bien-aimé, c'était le rossignol._

ROMEO - _C'est l'alouette, hélas, messagère du jour, et non le rossignol. Vois, mon aimée, quelles lueurs, là-bas, ourlent envieusement les nuages à l'Est et les séparents. Les flambeaux de la nuit se sont consumés et l'aube joyeuse touche du bout du pied le sommet brumeux des colines. Je dois partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir._ "

Finalement, on dirait bien que sa vie n'est pas prête à lui faire oublier son amour pour Peter Pan. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Wendy n'avait aucunement l'intention de le refouler. Elle devait juste se contrôler pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert...

A la manière de Roméo et Juliette sous un certain angle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce court OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des textes beaucoup plus long, mais je trouvais que tout avait été dit (Et puis je l'ai écrit en une heure : RECORD !)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en guise de cadeau de fin d'année ;)**

 **Je vous retrouve très vite (j'espère) pour la suite de Rose Twilight**

 **Gros bisous et bonne année en avance !**


End file.
